


Dirty Dancing

by QueenIsabelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dirty Dancing AU, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rewrite, i'll add more tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: The summer of 2019, college senior Elsa vacations with her family at the Guardians Resort. There she meets Jack, the hotel dance instructor who is as experienced as Elsa is naive. Elsa soon becomes Jack's pupil in dance and love. Based off of "Dirty Dancing."
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), other relationships to come
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dirty Dancing

“I still don’t understand why we have to go to this stupid resort,” Anna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching into the backseat. Elsa looked up from her novel to roll her eyes at her sister. Anna noticed and stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

“Anna,” Iduna, their mother, began, “this resort is wonderful and owned by one of your father’s friends.”

“Great, so it’s going to be filled with a bunch of old people,” Anna said, cutting their mother off.

“Are you calling me old?” Agnarr, their father, looked in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Elsa before winking. Elsa stifled a laugh.

“I’m sure there will be other people your age. Think of it this way, Anna,” Iduna said before Anna could respond. “You could meet a boy.” Anna brightened considerably.

“Besides, this could be our last vacation before Elsa leaves us to go and join the Peace Corps,” Agnarr said, feigning sniffles. Elsa rolled her eyes.

“Papa, I still have a whole year left of college. You can’t tell me Mama doesn’t have something planned for Winter Break,” she said knowingly.

“Our last summer together, then,” Agnarr said. Elsa knew that there would still be a few months between graduating and when she could go on her first trip with the Peace Corps, but she didn’t say anything, knowing that her father was too busy in his fake wallowing to listen to her.

The family pulled into the resort then. Anna gasped in wonder, while Elsa appraised the place silently. There was a large Victorian-style house that took up residence in the center, with white siding and blue shutters. From far away, Elsa couldn’t quite make out the designs that decorated the sides. Anna gasped as the car circled the resort, something catching her eye.

“Oh, look at that! Mama, I knew I should have brought the coral shoes, but you said I was taking too much!” Anna said. Elsa attempted to figure out what it was that had made Anna question her fashion choices.

“Sweetheart, you brought ten pairs,” Iduna said.

“But the coral shoes matched the dress! This is a tragedy!” Anna whined. Elsa snorted and shook her head.

“That is not a tragedy. A tragedy is the hundreds of public shootings every year,” Elsa said. Or Donald Trump being president, she thought, but didn’t dare say aloud. Her parents were much too conservative for that kind of political talk.

Anna glared at her elder sister. “Shut up, Elsa!”

Agnarr pulled into the circular driveway as the sisters were arguing and parked in front of the door just as it opened and a large man in red stepped out.

“Agnarr!” The man boomed. Agnarr quickly got out of the car and walked around to accept the man’s welcoming embrace.

“Nick, you look well. And the place looks incredible!” Agnarr said. During this exchange, Elsa and Anna got out of the backseat to join their mother by the front of the car. Elsa held her novel against her chest as she watched this man handle her father. The man, Nick, finally dropped her father and turned his attention to the women.

“And this must be your lovely family!” Nick exclaimed. Agnarr chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, this is my wife, Iduna, and my daughters, Elsa and Anna. Elsa is in her last year of college while Anna will be a freshman this fall,” Agnarr introduced.

Iduna stepped forward and shook Nick’s hand. “Thank you so much for letting us stay at your beautiful resort.”

“Yeah,” Anna muttered. “Thanks so much.” Elsa elbowed her sister, irritated but unsurprised with her sister’s lack of a filter. Elsa turned to Nick and smiled.

“We’re really looking forward to our stay here,” she said, answering for Anna.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time. We have a lot of great activities lined up. Do you like dancing?” Nick asked.

“I used to figure skate when I was younger, but that was a long time ago,” Elsa said. Iduna gasped in delight.

“Oh, Nick, our Elsa was one of the best skaters out there. Absolutely broke our hearts when she broke her ankle,” Iduna said.

“But things happen for a reason,” Elsa cut in before her mother could go off on a tangent about Elsa being a professional skater. “I found my path in life, and I’m perfectly content with it.” Her parents often voiced their worry about her joining the Peace Corps, but Elsa knew what was best for herself. Helping people was what she was meant to do, not skate around in frilly dresses.

“It’s important to have passion,” Nick agreed, winking at Elsa. He turned them and looked at a group of employees standing off to the side of the house. “Haddock, can you get their bags? Have them delivered to Cabin One.” One of the boys jumped up immediately and hurried over to their car. He was tall and skinny and walked with a slight limp. Elsa walked around to the back of the trunk to meet him there.

“Let me help you,” she said, opening the trunk door. The boy looked at her gratefully, giving her a small gap-toothed smile.

“Trying to steal my job?” he asked good-naturedly. Elsa blushed as he began to grab their bags, lugging them out of the trunk. He shook his shaggy hair out of his green eyes and looked at her. “I’m Harry Haddock, but my friends call me Hiccup.”

“So, do I call you Harry or Hiccup?” Elsa asked.

“You can call me Hiccup.” He smiled. Elsa smiled back.

“Nice to meet you, Hiccup. I’m Elsa Winters,” she said.

“Elsa, let’s go!” Agnarr called. Elsa glanced over her shoulder at her father and nodded. She turned back to Hiccup.

“That’s my cue,” she said, smiling ruefully.

“Thanks for the help,” he said. She laughed.

“I’m not sure that I was really much help. But I do hope to talk to you again, Hiccup Haddock.” Elsa smiled one last time before heading back to her family. Her dad placed his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

“Nick says that there’s a dance class starting in the gazebo. Do you want to check it out? Your mother and Anna already went ahead,” Agnarr told her. Elsa didn’t really want to dance, but she figured that she had nothing better to do. Their bags obviously weren’t to their cabin yet, and she needed to get used to stepping outside of her comfort zone.

Elsa shrugged. “Sure.”

Nick pointed them in the direction of the gazebo, stating that he had a few things to finish up but that he would see them for dinner. Elsa and her father walked to the gazebo, discussing the book that Elsa was currently reading: _Little Fires Everywhere_ by Celeste Ng. She was attempting to get her father to read it once she was done; she was having little luck.

“One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!” The dance teacher, a pretty young woman with brown skin and green hair, yelled from the front of the gazebo while clapping her hands in time with her voice. She smiled at Elsa and Agnarr as they walked in and motioned for them to join in the ranks of the dancers. They quickly fell into place beside Iduna and Anna.

“What are we doing?” Elsa muttered to Anna, attempting to imitate what her sister was doing with her feet.

“Merengue, whatever that is. Thiana, that’s the instructor, showed us the moves, and then just started the music,” Anna said. She sounded slightly exasperated, but mostly awed. “She used to be a rockette.” Elsa raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement, but quickly focused her attention on copying the moves of those around her.

“One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!” The instructor called out once more. She weaved in between the people attempting the dance, fixing their bodies as needed. She placed her hands on their hips and shoulders, twisting them to and fro to place them as she wanted. She walked back up to the front and demonstrated the dance. Elsa struggled to keep up. Clearly, this woman was a phenomenal dancer; teaching, however, wasn’t exactly her strong suit. She moved much too fast for the elderly people to keep up.

However, as the music continued on, more of the members began to get the hang of it, getting into the rhythm and the moves. Elsa thought she was doing well, until she stepped on Anna’s foot.

“Ouch! Elsa!” Anna whined.

“Sorry,” Elsa said, shooting her sister an apologetic look. Anna huffed and focused back in on the instructor’s words. Elsa did the same.

“Move your caboose, and shake it loose!” The instructor called out. Elsa blushed, both at the words and the implications. Beside her, Anna shook her butt. “One, two, three, four! And let’s start the train!” The dancer moved around, forming everyone into a single line as they started slowly winding their way around the gazebo. Elsa placed her hands on her sister’s waist, while her father placed his hands on Elsa’s shoulders. She smiled at the older people, who shimmied and shook and got into the music.

“Okay, men, follow me into a round robin! Ladies, the inner circle! Come on, ladies!”

Elsa tripped over her feet as she was pulled into the middle by Anna, her hands still attached.

“Let go of me!” Anna hissed. Elsa made a face; she wasn’t very good at dancing, that much was obvious. Suddenly, the instructor was in between the two sisters, her arms at her sides and shimmying her shoulders. “Hey, now! God wouldn’t have given you maracas if he didn’t want you to shake ‘em!” Elsa fought a gasp, her face turning a bright red. The woman flitted away as quickly as she came, but Elsa was still shocked. She was grateful that her mother wasn’t around to hear the instructor. While Elsa considered herself more progressive than her parents, she was still fairly conservative when it came to matters of a sexual nature. She had never been kissed or on a date, similar to Anna. Unlike Anna, Elsa simply didn’t care to be in a relationship. Things like that made her uncomfortable.

“Okay, now ladies, when I tell you to stop, you’re going to find the man of your dreams,” the instructor called out, spreading her hands wide around her face. “And… stop!”

Elsa met her father’s gaze and smiled. She reached towards him, only to have the instructor come between them and whisk him away. The woman was like a hummingbird. Elsa turned around, looking for someone who still needed a partner. An elderly woman in a pale pink two-piece suit and a wide-brimmed feather hat smiled sweetly at her.

This vacation was off to a rough start.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was originally written in 2014 on fanfiction.net by a fifteen-year old girl (me, circa 2014). I've had a lot of requests to continue the story (it originally has 14 chapters), but it needs a total rewrite before I feel comfortable doing that. So, I've decided to rewrite it, and also post it here since I now have an AO3 account! So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you feel like reading more, there are more chapters on fanfiction, but they are unedited and un-updated. That will (hopefully) soon be remedied.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> ~Isabelle
> 
> P.S. I don't know why I'm just now doing this, but I do have a tumblr: queen-isabelle-writes. Please feel free to follow me and send questions and maybe prompt requests? (I can't promise I'll get to them, but they always seem like fun on other blogs!) Or, you know, just say anything on your mind!


End file.
